The Incredibles
|runtime = 115 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $92 million |gross = $631.4 million }}The Incredibles is a 2004 American computer-animated comedy superhero film written and directed by Brad Bird and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was the sixth film produced by Pixar Animation Studios. The film's title is the name of a family of superheroes who are forced to hide their powers and live a quiet suburban life. Mr. Incredible's desire to help people draws the entire family into a battle with a villain and his killer robot. Bird, who was Pixar's first outside director, developed the film as an extension of 1960s comic books and spy films from his boyhood and personal family life. He pitched the film to Pixar after the box office disappointment of his first feature, The Iron Giant (1999), and carried over much of its staff to develop The Incredibles. The animation team was tasked with animating an all-human cast, which required creating new technology to animate detailed human anatomy, clothing and realistic skin and hair. Michael Giacchino composed the film's orchestral score. The film premiered on October 27, 2004, at the BFI London Film Festival and had its general release in the United States on November 5, 2004. The film performed well at the box office, grossing $631 million worldwide during its original theatrical run. The Incredibles was met with high critical acclaim, garnering high marks from professional critics, and provoking commentary on its themes. The film received the 2004 Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, along with two Academy Awards. It became the first entirely animated film to win the prestigious Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. A sequel, Incredibles 2, is scheduled for release on June 15, 2018. Plot "Supers" – humans with superpowers – are forced into civilian relocation programs after facing several lawsuits from peripheral damage caused by their crime fighting activities. Fifteen years after relocation, Bob and Helen Parr, formerly Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl respectively, and their children Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack live as a suburban family. Bob is dissatisfied with suburban life and his white-collar job and longs for the glory days. On some nights, Bob and his old friend Lucius Best, formerly Frozone, perform vigilante work. One day, Bob loses his temper when his supervisor refuses to let him stop a mugging, leading to Bob's dismissal from his job. Returning home, Bob finds a message from a mysterious woman named Mirage, who convinces him to become Mr. Incredible again and gives him a mission to destroy a savage robot called the Omnidroid on the remote island of Nomanisan, promising a substantial reward. Arriving on Nomanisan Island, Bob is able to find and defeat the Omnidroid by tricking it into ripping out its own power source. Bob is rejuvenated by being able to use his powers freely, improving his attitude and relationship with his family, and he begins rigorous training while waiting for more work from Mirage. Discovering a tear in his suit, Bob visits superhero costume designer Edna Mode who decides to make him and his whole family suits, unbeknownst to Helen and their kids. Leaving for Nomanisan once again, Bob discovers that Mirage is working for Buddy Pine, a former fan rejected by Mr. Incredible and now identifying as super-villain Syndrome. Syndrome intends to perfect the Omnidroid and defeat it in public while manipulating its controls to become a hero himself, and then sell his inventions so everyone will become equally "super", making the term meaningless. Bob sneaks in and finds Syndrome's computer. From it, Bob discovers Syndrome killed countless retired superheroes with previous Omnidroid prototypes to improve its design. Meanwhile, Helen visits Edna, finds out what Bob has been up to, and activates a homing beacon to find him, inadvertently causing Bob to be discovered and captured. Helen borrows a private plane to head for Nomanisan, but finds Violet and Dash have stowed away wearing their own suits, leaving Jack-Jack in the care of a babysitter. Syndrome picks up Helen's radio transmissions and shoots down the plane, but Helen and the kids survive and make it to the island, though Bob thinks they are dead. Helen proceeds to the base to find Bob, discovering Syndrome's intentions to send the Omnidroid to Metroville in a rocket. Distraught by Syndrome's true plans, Mirage releases Bob and informs him that his family is alive. Helen appears and races off with Bob to find their children. Dash and Violet use their powers to counter a number of Syndrome's guards in Nomanisan's tropical jungle before meeting up with their parents. The family is captured by Syndrome, who heads off to initiate his plan. With Mirage's help, the Parrs escape, and use a security RV and a rocket booster to pursue Syndrome. In Metroville, the Omnidroid proves to be too intelligent, and knocks the remote that controls it out of Syndrome's grasp, knocking him unconscious and rampaging through the city. The Parrs and Lucius team up to fight the robot, until Bob uses Syndrome's remote control and one of the Omnidroid's detached pincers to make it tear its power source out, destroying it. Returning home, the Parrs find Syndrome has Jack-Jack and intends on raising him as his own sidekick to seek revenge on the family. As Syndrome tries to escape to his jet, Jack-Jack's own shapeshifting superpowers start to manifest and distract Syndrome. Helen rescues Jack-Jack, and Bob kills Syndrome by throwing his own car at the jet, causing him to be sucked into the jet's turbine. Three months later, the Parrs have readjusted to normal life, but the city is attacked by a villain called the Underminer. The family dons their superhero outfits, preparing to face the new threat. Voice cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, the patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, Bob's wife, who possesses the ability to stretch her body like rubber *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from the humidity in the air *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Incredi-Boy / Syndrome, who has no super powers of his own but uses advanced technology to give himself equivalent abilities *Dominique Louis as Bomb Voyage, a villain from the past who uses Buddy's interference in Mr. Incredible's heroism to escape *Teddy Newton as Newsreel Narrator *Jean Sincere as Mrs. Hogenson, an elderly woman who seeks help from Mr. Incredible for an insurance claim *Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr, The Parrs' infant third child, who initially shows no powers but eventually reveals himself to have a wide range of abilities *Wallace Shawn as Gilbert Huph, Bob's supervisor at his white-collar insurance job *Spencer Fox as Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr / The Dash, the Parrs' fourth-grader second child, possessing super-speed *Lou Romano as Bernie Kropp, Dash's teacher *Wayne Canney as John Walker, the principal of Dash's school *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the Parrs' junior-high-aged first child, who possesses the ability to become invisible and generate an impact-resistant force shield *Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, a popular boy at Violet's school who develops a crush on Violet *Elizabeth Peña as Mirage, Syndrome's agent *Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, the government agent overseeing the relocation program *Brad Bird as Edna Mode, the fashion designer for the Supers *Bret Parker as Kari McKeen, Jack-Jack's babysitter *Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best, Frozone's wife *John Ratzenberger as The Underminer, a new villain who appears at the end of the film Gallery THE INCREDIBLES.jpg Similarities Used * Interview * Training * Fascinated by own personality * Astonished & Jawdropping Category:2000s American animated films Category:2004 computer-animated films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Broadcast Film Critics Association Award winners Category:Child superheroes Category:Disney franchises Category:Fictional families Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Film superheroes Category:Films directed by Brad Bird Category:Films set on islands Category:Films that won the Best Sound Editing Academy Award Category:Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Long Form winning works Category:Invisibility in fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Superhero teams Category:The Incredibles Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Pixar feature films Category:Pixar films Category:Superhero films Category:2004 animated films Category:Films Category:Rated PG movies Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:THX Category:Films set in the United States Category:The Incredibles films